


Rumores

by Lyra_LBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_LBlack/pseuds/Lyra_LBlack
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter habían terminado su relación luego de 3 largos años. "Esto es definitivo", se dijo a si mismo Harry. Sin embargo, luego del primer partido de ese año contra Cedric Diggory, este demostró un interés fuera de lo común en Harry. Entonces, los rumores comenzaron a correr más veloz de lo esperado. Y así fue como Draco se enteró de que "Cedric gusta de Harry". Sin embargo, lo peor para Malfoy fue cuando los rumores se alzaron aún más y todos susurraban por los pasillos "Cedric besó a Harry".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Luego de recitar la contraseña al frente del retrato de Sir Cadogan con una voz de lo más hostil —aunque, en realidad, Harry no quería hacerlo— y después de pasar a ignorar todos sus comentarios, entró hecho una furia a la sala común de los Gryffindor.

El enojo era tanto que Harry recorrió a un paso demasiado veloz la sala con la idea llegar a la sinuosa escalera de caoba que dirigía a las habitaciones y así, poder aislarse del mundo, recostado en su cama. Quería desgarrarse la garganta gritando, patalear todo lo que el cuerpo le permitía, golpear algo, cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza porque ansiaba desquitarse. Pero no pudo hacer nada más que tirarse boca arriba en su cama y echarse una almohada en la cara, apretando su rostro contra ella para poder ahogar todos esos sentimientos que salían a flote, a flor de piel.

Como era de esperarse, pronto Ron y Hermione anunciaron su llegada dando pasos lo suficiente sonoros cómo para detectarlos. Harry escuchó como Hermione se quedó parada y Ron se sentó al lado suyo. Finalmente, su mejor amigo habló.

—Eh...—El pelirrojo titubeó durante unos segundos—. Lo siento, no soy bueno para ésto. Emmm...¿Sucedió algo con respecto a él, no?, ¿Quieres hablar? —Terminó por decir Ron, mientras dio un trago de su propia saliva y volteando a ver a su amiga. Hermione simplemente frunció el ceño, esperando la respuesta de Harry.

—Si, es él —Se limitó a responder Harry, siendo más cortante de lo esperado.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó Hermione. Ella cruzó los brazos y esperó pacientemente la respuesta de Harry, cosa que tardó un poco en trasmitir.

Cuando finalmente pasó el tiempo necesario para calmar la agresividad y toda esa energía que acumuló durante ese tiempo, se quitó la almohada de la cara y se incorporó, sentándose en su cama.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, Hermione. Se supone que todo estaba bien. Pero tuvimos una discusión y...—Harry se demostraba dispuesto a explicarlo, de hecho, iba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, en su mente, algo hizo un "click" y comprendió que todo aquello era ridículo—. ¿Sabés qué? No importa, es una estupidez. Terminamos. Malfoy y yo no somos más novios y no pareció afectarle así que yo tampoco debería estar así —Pronunció con firmeza.

—¡Bien! Me imaginé que era ese tonto... Vamos, no te deprimas. Demuéstrale que eres mejor—Respondió Ron y los tres comenzaron a reír, aunque Harry lo hizo algo bajito. Estaban bastante felices a diferencia de horas antes. La situación cambia cuando tus amigos te demuestran apoyo.

La noche se presentó como todos los días y al rato, luego de conversar un poco como siempre hacían aquellos tres, Hermione se retiró al cuarto de las chicas y Ron junto a Harry, permanecieron ahí, unidos.

Finalmente, se colocaron la pijama y se arroparon para poder dormir plácidamente. Aunque, para Harry resultaba un poco dificultoso. Después de una relación de casi dos años, se sentía vacío. Había peleado con Draco Malfoy y ya no eran nada. De repente, sus ojos se humedecieron pero no quiso permitirlo. Él mismo lo había dicho, Draco ni siquiera demostró una emoción ¿Por qué él lloraría por alguien que ni siquiera le importó?

Aquella noche, Harry Potter se durmió acompañado de ese deprimente pero real pensamiento. Imaginándose que mañana tal vez sería un día mejor.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en el gran comedor. Juntos habían ido a desayunar para luego, comenzar un día de clases agitado, como la gran mayoría de días que pasaban en Hogwarts. A pesar de que Harry se había prometido no sucumbir ante la depresión ni llorar por su ahora ex-novio, no pudo evitar mirar la mesa de los Slytherin cada vez que podía.

Al darse cuenta de que Malfoy ni siquiera volteo a verlo una sola vez, su estómago se revolvió terrible por esa dura realidad y por lo tanto, no pudo continuar comiendo. Apartó los utensilios y el plato, el cual tenía la mitad de la comida que se había servido y sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Pero de inmediato trató de controlarse porque Hermione le había hablado y además, no quería hacer el ridículo al frente de los demás Gryffindor.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? En serio, creo que deberías ignorarlo, él lo hace a propósito porqué...— Comenzó su mejor amiga a plantearle su monólogo mientras dejaba El Profeta sobre un lado de la mesa para prestarle toda la atención posible cosa que Harry apreció, pero terminó por interrumpirla lo más rápido que pudo. Él sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones pero en realidad, prefería evitar la conversación. No quería que nadie se entere de su ruptura pero aún peor, no deseaba mostrarse así de débil ante todo el colegio. Así que se invitó una excusa rápida.

—Sí, claro que sí. Solo creo que me olvidé de algo en la sala común. Debería ir a buscarlo antes de empezar la primera clase...

—Entonces ve, ¡Rápido! Ron y yo te veremos en el aula.

Y sin esperar a que Hermione se retire, él de inmediato se paró, tomando su mochila y caminó entre las mesas para hallar la salida. Obvio, lo que supuestamente se había olvidado no lo buscó porque era una mentira piadosa de Harry para poder adolecer en paz, sin preguntas, sin discursos. Así que se dedicó a recorrer parte del pasillo esperando a que la hora sea más veloz que sus pasos para poder tener la primer clase del día.

Lucía como un tonto, cualquiera que echara un vistazo pensaría que era idiota lo que hacía. Yendo y viniendo cuál león enjaulado, sumergido por completo en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que siempre recorrían diferentes caminos pero todos terminaban en un solo destino: Draco Malfoy.

Nuevamente sintió como la tristeza se apoderaba de él. Otra vez, sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron. Ahora estaba solo, nadie estaba alrededor, aún la mayoría de alumnos independientemente de su casa desayunaban. Iba a ser el único momento, la única oportunidad. Si... Sería mejor hacerlo ahora.

Entonces Harry, sin siquiera pensarlo, decidió darle riendas sueltas a su dolor y derramó algunas lágrimas mientras aún caminaba. Cuando ya creía que podría llorar como corresponde, cuando pensó que por fin podía fundirse en el dolor, su dolor, sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo. O bueno, cuando alzó su vista cristalina, entendió que se trataba de alguien. Alguien alto, de cuerpo bien construido y fornido. Harry no iba a dudarlo, era extremadamente guapo. Sus rasgos cincelados con aquellos ojos plata —que aunque no quisiera, le hacían recordar a su ex amor— y el pelo oscuro le hicieron estremecer. Era bellísimo. No lo conocía pero era tan bello.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, como un tonto, analizando las facciones de un completo desconocido. Y aquel desconocido lo miraba confuso, sin embargo, no dudó y le extendió uno de sus fuertes brazos para ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

Él aprovechó la oportunidad y se ayudó con aquel chico para erguirse. Con sus manos se acomodó los lentes, anteriormente habían quedado torcidos por la caída y luego se quitó el polvo de la túnica. Al terminar, de inmediato quiso formular en su boca la palabra perdón y excusarse. Después de todo, no lo conocía. Y si no lo hacía, no sabía cual podría ser su reacción. ¿Y si estaba ofendido? ¿Y si lo insultaban por no fijarse donde veía? Todo aquello se acumuló en la cabeza del pelinegro pero, al intentar pronunciar algo, fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento mucho. No me fijé por donde venía. ¿Estás bien? 

—No... perdóname a mí. Yo no estaba fijándome por donde iba —Harry se apresuró a decir—. Está todo bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro? vi tus ojos... Si quieres, podemos hablar. —Respondió el desconocido. Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse de forma exagerada. ¡Lo habían visto! Dios, seguro se vio como un ridículo. O al menos, fue lo que él pensó. Al no responder inmediatamente, el chico volvió a hablar—. Perdón, es que... Ay, lo siento, me entrometí, ¿No es cierto?

— ¡N-no! —Ahora Harry se hallaba más abochornado que de costumbre. Aquella amabilidad tan linda pero tan extrema lo había descolocado un poco—. Está bien, no te estás metiendo. De hecho, agradezco bastante tu ayuda... Además de mis amigos, nadie lo había notado.

— Oh, bueno... Si quieres hablar, puedo hacerlo. Cuando quieras y puedas, Harry —El chico le brindó una bella y cálida sonrisa cosa que al pelinegro le hizo estremecer nuevamente. Era tan lindo...

— Estoy bien, en serio pero ¿Cómo es que sabes mí nombre?

— ¿Quién no conoce a Potter?—Fue la respuesta que dio, riendo. Aunque no se estaba burlando, si no que fue así, espontáneo, alegre y lindo, muy lindo.

—Bueno, si... —Harry se ruborizó otra vez debido a lo estúpido que se sintió haciendo esa pregunta—. Está bien, pero yo no sé tu nombre.

— Cedric Diggory —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió el corazón arder un poco. Nunca se iba a comparar con el ardor que provocaba Malfoy. No, definitivamente no. Draco había dejado prendido en él un fuego difícil de apagarse, que reaparecía cada vez que lo veía. Pero los ojos plateados de Cedric eran tan parecidos que hasta cierto punto prendió aquel fuego otra vez, adueñándose. Encandilando con su hermosura y dejándole confundido. 

Finalmente, Diggory y Potter se pusieron de acuerdo y dejaron la conversación para otro momento. Cedric debía volver a su mesa o lo que fuera que vaya a hacer y Harry tenía que ir directo a clases.

Lo último que sintió de Cedric fue su mano, apoyándote en su hombro y despidiéndose. Una visión de lo más agradable y cálida. Tanto que hasta se había olvidado que estuvo a un pelo de llorar en el pasillo. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo quedarse con aquel delicioso sabor en la boca porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Malfoy había pasado junto a su pandilla y lo estaba viendo fijamente.

Los ojos de Malfoy ya no lo veían con amor, eso era obvio. Harry no iba a insistir para sentir algo de amor de su parte. Aunque si notó algo extraño, algo que no lo esperaba. Draco tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos de plata ardían en fuego que, si pudiera catalogarse con colores, sería negro. Muy negro, oscuro. Hasta le dio miedo y por un momento, se paralizó.

Después, vio a Draco desaparecer doblando en una esquina. Y él recordó que tenía que ir a clases. Así que se apresuró a llegar antes que sus amigos, mientras saboreaba el agridulce en su boca de esta tan peculiar situación.


	2. Chapter 2

Los siguientes días fueron bastante soportables para Harry a pesar del mal tiempo. En el entrenamiento de Quidditch se enteró quién era Cedric Diggory o bueno, por lo menos para los demás.

Capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, buscador —al igual que él y prefecto. Estaba cursando su quinto año en Hogwarts y era el típico chico guapo que traía a todas las chicas del colegio enamoradas. Y no era para menos, o eso pensó Harry. Su belleza era irresistible. Diggory era simple y sencillamente hermoso.

Y aunque Potter no lo quisiera, eso le iba a jugar mucho en contra. Porque su capitán le informo a él y al resto del equipo que en vez de jugar contra Slytherin, jugaban contra Hufflepuff. No lo consideraba un gran alivio, de hecho se encontraba aún más nervioso. Sabía que Malfoy no jugaría pero la presencia de Diggory lo atontaba y por lo tanto, seguro terminaría fallando.

De todas formas, ¿De qué se preocupaba? Aún faltaban días. Pronto iba a saber que ocurriría.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Y al final, todo fue una mierda.

Había terminado en la sala de enfermería debido a un ataque de dementores, perdió su Nimbus 2000 y el equipo de Hufflepuff había ganado ya que, cuando cayó de la escoba, Cedric logró atrapar la snitch dorada. Si, realmente fue una mierda. Pero no podía hacer nada más que sentirse un fracasado por fallarle así al equipo e intentar recuperar el tiempo que había perdido en la enfermería.

Ahora caminaba junto a Ron y Hermione por los pasillos del castillo mientras charlaban, muy divertidos. Habían terminado de almorzar y Harry, particularmente, debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a ellos ya que Ron y Hermione se irían a Hogsmeade y él al no poseer algún permiso, se tenía que quedar sólo, cosa que lo entristecía. Pero en fin, había cosas peores. De hecho, ya le habían pasado.

Draco ya no dolía tanto como antes. A veces lo recordaba y se sentía mal, muy mal pero solo lo normal. Sus ganas de llorar habían desaparecido y cada tanto, cuando lo veía, lo cruzaba por algún pasillo o compartía alguna clase con él, le dolía el pecho de una forma algo exagerada para el tiempo que había transcurrido. Sin embargo, ya no sufría tanto como antes y aquello era un avance en su vida. Lo estaba superando.

Continuó la caminata junto a sus amigos hasta que, en algún punto, antes de llegar a una aula para tomar otra clase, Harry escuchó como lo llamaban con un "¡psst!". Obviamente, se dio vuelta buscando con la mirada dónde provenía ese sonido hasta que lo ubicó: Cedric lo estaba llamando.

Se ruborizó, por supuesto. ¿Por qué demonios Cedric quería hablarle, especialmente frente a toda la muchedumbre? No lo sabía, pero debía responderle, por supuesto. Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos, seguro se preguntaban desde cuándo él hablaba con Cedric. De hecho, también se lo preguntaba. En fin, él se acercó hasta quedar frente a Diggory y lo saludo, tendiendo una de sus manos. El más alto le correspondió y le habló.

— ¿Cómo estás, Harry? ¿Te recuperaste del ataque? En serio, me preocupé demasiado. Incluso hablé con Oliver. Quería volver a jugar el partido, él dijo que no, que era justo pero yo en el fondo sé que no es así y...—Harry detuvo el monólogo con la idea de calmarlo. El de ojos plata había hablado tan precipitadamente que lo tomó muy por sorpresa.

— Cedric, está bien. Opino lo mismo que Wood. Me encuentro bien, jugaron limpiamente. No te preocupes —Harry había respondido con una sonrisa. Lo bueno es que ahora su amigo no estaría tan atormentado.

— Está bien... Te haré caso.

El menor creyó por un momento que la conversación había terminado. Dispuesto a irse, se despidió de Cedric pero al dar unos pasos, fue interrumpido. De hecho, le había tomado del hombro. Aquel tacto fue tan cálido y suave que derretía.

— Harry... ¿Estás libre esta tarde?—Fue la pregunta de Diggory le hizo. Una pregunta que jamás esperó. Harry se dio vuelta y asintió con su cabeza. Para dejarlo más claro, habló.

— Si, no tengo nada en particular para hacer.

—Vamos al campo de Quidditch, ¿Te parece?

Harry volvió asentir, atontado. Cedric lo soltó y cuándo lo hizo, el menor nuevamente retomó su camino. Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? No quería pensar en una cita, no. Claro que no. Ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente pero... ¿Las citas no sirven para eso?

La mente de Harry era un embrollo. Todo le resultaba confuso. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en una cita? Cedric es solo un amigo. De hecho, ¿Desde cuándo son amigos? Él no lo sabía, solo podía darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en tonterías. Estaba malinterpretando todo. Cedric Diggory solo estaba siendo amable con él, no debía mezclar las cosas.

Porque la realidad es que, la falta de Draco le hacía muy mal aunque no quisiera confesarlo y Harry no debía llenar ese vacío con alguien más. Eso era cruel.

Al final, intentó dispersar todos esos pensamientos para poner atención a las clases o en todo caso, hablar con sus amigos. Y en el proceso, intentó grabarse en la mente la palabra "amistad". Porque eso estaba sucediendo, estaba naciendo una nueva amistad. Nada más.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

El tiempo pasó espantosamente lento. O por lo menos, para Harry Potter fue así. Parecía una eternidad, es como si los profesores supieran que él estaba aguardando por algo especial y en esos momentos, querían torturarlo. Un sentimiento de lo más desesperante. Pero finalmente sus clases acabaron.

Salió del aula y como pudo, avanzó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, para llegar a la torre Gryffindor. Cuando por fin se encontraba en la sala común, corrió hasta la escalera para subirla de dos en dos y en la habitación compartida, dejar sus pertenencias. Luego, bajó a la velocidad de un rayo y se encontró con sus amigos pero decidió ignorarlos y así, pasó por el retrato de Sir Cadogan, preparado y muy nervioso para lo que le esperaba.

Cedric Diggory no le pidió que se vean previamente en un lugar específico, así que decidió caminar hasta el campo de Quidditch. Durante el camino, se preguntó que debería decir o que tema de conversación debería sacar ya que, todo fue tan espontáneo que ni siquiera logró asimilarlo de forma adecuada.

Harry se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos, en lo que debería y lo que creía que tenía que hacer, que sin darse cuenta, había llegado por fin al estadio. La luz del cielo azul y perfecto lo encandiló un poco, pero no fue difícil hallar a quién lo esperaba. Alzó la vista cubriéndose del sol con una mano y vio que a unos metros estaba Cedric en las gradas. Él corrió hasta donde se encontraba el Hufflepuff y cuando por fin lo alcanzó, habló, intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Cedric, llegaste primero...—Dijo el menor mientras aún buscaba recuperar aire—. Lo siento por hacerte esperar.

— No te preocupes, hace unos minutos llegué, no fue la gran cosa. Vamos, siéntate—Respondió el mayor de inmediato mientras le brindaba una sonrisa preciosa, amable y cálida.

Harry obedeció, hipnotizado por ese simple gesto y se sentó. Para no quedar como un tonto, como siempre le sucedía, miró a su alrededor y luego hacia abajo, con más atención. Y se percató de una cosa: había comida, o sea, estaba en una especie de picnic.

Una botella de zumo de calabaza, un par de vasos, algunas porciones de tarta de melaza encima de un plato, empanadas de calabaza en otro plato y unos calderos de chocolate en una caja muy bien decorada estaban sobre un mantel amarillo en medio de ellos. Al menor le sorprendió ese detalle por parte de Diggory. Todo eso le había despertado el apetito y sobre todo la tarta de melaza que él adoraba muchísimo.

Con confianza, él decidió tomar una porción de la tarta, ahora se sentía hambriento. Cedric con un gesto lo aprobó y así fue como se dio el inicio del picnic. Al final, Harry se había hecho muchos problemas por nada ya que era sencillo hablar con aquel Hufflepuff. Aunque no se conocían tan bien como a Potter le hubiera gustado, ellos pudieron hablar de varios temas además de Quidditch.

Resultó todo muy divertido. Más de lo que esperaba. A Harry se le hinchó el corazón de felicidad por poder pasar tiempo agradable con alguien, de esa forma. Aunque, esa sensación desapareció para que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, como si se tratara de un tambor, al ver que el equipo de Slytherin iba a entrenar ese día, en ese preciso momento, tal vez arruinando todo lo bien que la estaba pasando.

Porque después de todo, él sabía que Draco estaría ahí.

De inmediato decidió apartar la vista y comenzó a enfocarla en el mismo Cedric o mirar un punto detrás de él, lo que sea con tal de no ver aquel chico de cabellos rubio platinado que con las peores acciones, destruyó su corazón. Trató de disimular intentando sacar temas de conversación. Cedric pareció seguirle la corriente, cosa que le alegraba. Pero luego de unos treinta minutos, fue su compañero quién encaró el tema de su extraño comportamiento.

—Que raro—Dijo el Hufflepuff mientras tomaba uno de los calderos de chocolate para llevárselo a la boca y degustar el dulce. Él estaba viendo la cancha de Quidditch.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó el menor que no lo podía entender.

—Tú, por supuesto—Ahora Cedric estaba saboreando el chocolate. Harry vio como a su compañero se le manchaban los labios.

—¿Por qué?—Volvió a preguntar, calmado. Aunque le había tomado por sorpresa. Ya no podía distinguir si su corazón le latía tan fuerte por la simple presencia de Draco o por que Cedric había guiado la conversación a algo que no sabía si sería agradable.

— Slytherin juega y podrías estar viéndolo para armar una estratégia con tu capitán y así, poder ganarles. Sin embargo, estás mirándome fijamente como si no quisieras encontrar algo— Cedric respondió con una voz muy tranquila que, para Harry, eso significaba algo malo al no conocerlo con profundidad.

No supo como contestar, de alguna forma lo había acorralado. No quería hablar de sus sentimientos y ni siquiera quería mencionar el motivo. Era algo que solo le había confiado a Hermione y a Ron, por supuesto. No quería. No, no y no. Se llevó a la boca una empanada de calabaza y trató de hacerse el tonto. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría y podía funcionar ¿No?

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó ahora Cedric. Se había girado para poder ver a Harry fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Sintió que no le quedaba más que decir parte de la verdad, la mirada plateada que chocaba contra la suya le ponía nervioso.

—Hay alguien y no quiero verlo. Además, no sé si jugamos contra Slytherin.—En ese momento, debido a sus nervios, él tomó un vaso lleno de zumo y comenzó a beber, mirando hacia abajo.

—Tiene relación con la situación del pasillo ¿O me equivoco?

—Puede ser—Harry aún no levantaba su vista.

—Si te sirve de algo, puedes decírmelo. Quiero ayudarte después de todo.

Como Cedric se vio bastante interesado y él, que había aguantado tanto tiempo sin decir nada a nadie sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos de desamor, tristeza y despecho, finalmente se desahogó con aquel chico que apenas conocía hace un par de días. Le contó con bastante detalle su relación aunque no mencionó de quién se trataba—no quería que todo el mundo lo supiera— e hizo hasta lo imposible para no llorar en el proceso. Cuando terminó su relato, dejó el vaso en su lugar con la mano temblorosa por los recuerdos a flor de piel y, esperó una respuesta, un consejo, algunas palabras de amor que calmaran su estado.

—Wow, no me lo esperaba. Un tipo de Slytherin...—Fue lo primero que escuchó de Cedric—. Supongo que fue realmente un estúpido para dejarte así. Aunque no tengo nada en contra de su casa, se supone que son medianamente inteligentes—Harry río bajito al escuchar eso, lo mismo hizo su amigo—. No deberías estar mal por él. Te aseguro que él está perdiendo más que tú. No hizo cosas tan agradables que digamos... Aparte, ya conocerás a alguien que te sepa valorar. Dale tiempo.

Con aquellas palabras, Harry Potter se había tranquilizado, sus temblores cesaron y ahora se sentía increíblemente bien. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo leve y sin quererlo, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba—Respondió.

—No hay de que, es la verdad.

Entonces, continuaron conversando como lo hicieron al principio hasta que el tiempo se les acabó. Tenían que volver e ir cada uno a la sala común, ya era tarde. Vieron como el equipo de Slytherin se retiraba. Luego, el Hufflepuff con un poco de magia, se deshizo de la comida, los platos y todo lo demás que habían usado para el picnic y juntos abandonaron las gradas.

Caminaron por bastante tiempo, aunque no les importó mucho. Aprovecharon ese último momento para acabar con cada tema de conversación que se les ocurría y cuando llegaron a un punto donde ya no podía avanzar ambos, se despidieron. Cedric fue por otro lado que Harry desconocía y cuando desapareció, el menor continuó con su camino.

Su cabeza repasó una y otra vez lo que el mayor le había dicho. Tenía razón, él se lo perdía. Y se sentía tan bien ese apoyo. Si, pronto llegaría alguien más, eso es seguro.

Siguió repasando las palabras en su mente, le encantaba. Y quería seguir saboreando cada una pero, tenía que volver a la realidad. Y eso hizo, aunque cuando lo hizo, se percató de que unos pasos se oía detrás de él, muy cerca, furiosos. Entonces, se dio vuelta para ver quién era y casi se queda sin aire.

Cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises, rostro alargado, túnica negra y verde con el símbolo de la casa Slytherin... Si, definitivamente era él. Draco Malfoy lo había estado siguiendo y estaba seguro que no era una buena señal.

Draco paró en seco cuando Harry se dio vuelta. No empuñaba su varita, no parecía dispuesto a atacarlo, sin embargo, tenía la mandíbula tensa al igual que sus puños. Hubo varios minutos de silencio hasta que el pelinegro se armó de valor y habló.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—Sus palabras parecían envenenadas por el resentimiento. Draco no se mostró sorprendido, es justo lo que esperaba.

—Así que Diggory, ¿Eh?—El rubio ignoró la pregunta que él le había hecho—. Veo que para ti no es nada difícil olvidar tres años.

—A ti tampoco parece. De hecho, te importó tan poco que por eso terminamos ¿No?—Ahora el cuerpo de Harry era invadido por una clase de furia que la sentía incontrolable. Pero no iba a pelear, solo se limitaría a palabras hirientes porque así se sentía. Él estaba completamente herido y todo eso era por la persona que tenía al frente.

—¿Es cierto el rumor?¿Estás con él ahora?—Fue la pregunta que formuló el rubio pasando por arriba de todo lo que le decían.

Potter ahora estaba más furioso que antes, pensaba insultarlo ahí mismo hasta que comenzó a analizar físicamente a su ex amor. Estaba más tenso, cada extremidad de su cuerpo estaba lo denotaba y sus ojos los veía cristalinos. ¿Era posible esto? ¿Draco estaba a punto de llorar? No se lo creía por nada del mundo. No, seguro era una fantasía.

—Solo lo vi una vez y fue hoy. No sé que es lo que te importa y por qué, Malfoy—Respondió Harry. Draco quiso hablar pero el de ojos verdes lo interrumpió—. No me molestes, tú terminaste con todo.

Y cuando acabó con esas crueles palabras, Harry se fue corriendo. Pronto tendría que estar en la torre Gryffindor, no deseaba castigos, era suficiente con la presencia de Malfoy. Él había arruinado todo lo bello de ese día.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter no creía haber cometido un error al haberse visto con Cedric, pero desde luego lo llegó a considerar porque, al día siguiente, el desayuno fue un desastre. Y cuando pensaba que fue un desastre, es porque realmente lo fue.

Hasta ese momento no había creído en lo que Malfoy le había dicho, aquello de "rumor". Creyó que nadie se enteraría y también, pensó que nadie le importaría que él haya pasado tiempo con Diggory. Hasta llegó a pensar que eran cosas que Draco se inventó para hacer que la pase mal, sin embargo, que equivocado estaba.

Cuando cruzó la entrada del comedor con la idea de desayunar, por supuesto, le sucedió algo que nunca creyó que pasaría, o por lo menos nuevamente. Las cuatro mesas correspondientes a cada casa quedaron en silencio por su sola presencia y luego, le dieron lugar al chisme. La gran mayoría de alumnos murmuraba y le daban lugar al cuchicheo. Harry trató de no demostrarlo pero, estaba bastante asombrado e incómodo y en ese momento no entendía por qué, hasta que se sentó junto a sus amigos en la mesa Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste, Harry? ¡Somos tus mejores amigos, idiota!—Fue el primer susurro que escuchó por parte de Hermione. Ron, al parecer no estaba molesto, o por lo menos no más que ella.

—¿Decirles qué?—Respondió Harry mientras se servía algún par de salchichas asadas junto a unos huevos y bueno... Lo primero que se encontraba por ahí, en las fuentes de comida.

—¡Que estás saliendo con Cedric! ¡¡Cedric Diggory!!

Y fue ahí donde Harry comprendió todo lo que sucedía.

— Espera, espera... Confieso que no les hablé de la situación con Cedric pero yo solo lo vi ayer y como amigos. No sé que es lo que están diciendo.

—¡Nunca sabes nada! Pues, entérate, todos dicen que se trataba de una cita. Que estaban en las gradas del campo de Quidditch y bueno, parecían muy juntos según dicen.

—¡Pero es mentira! Solo nos vimos una sola vez. De hecho, hasta le hablé de él, o sea, patético... Me sorprende de verdad que crean algo así.

—Harry, todo el colegio sabe que eres gay, no debería sorprenderte esto—Ron se había metido en la conversación, algo fastidiado por lo obvio de la situación. Debido a eso, recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione—¡Auch!, ¡Está bien! Es que es cierto, digo, no todos sabían que tenía una relación con Drac...¡Hey, para, eso duele!—Hermione repitió la acción, Harry en el interior se lo agradeció, no quería más rumores. Aunque eso era cierto— Pero es bastante obvio, así que es normal que ahora esten desesperados por saber si estás con él. Además, es Cedric Diggory, todas mueren por él-Aquello último lo soltó con más fastidio, pero Harry lo comprendía.

—Bien, pero que yo sea eso, que sea conocido por lo que ustedes ya saben y que Cedric sea guapo—Trató de no hacer énfasis en la última palabra— , no quiere decir que esté pasando algo.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! Es como una explosión. Son una explosión. Tú, que el niño que vivió, todo lo que sucedió en Hogwarts, lo que hiciste y la gente que te admira con él. ¡Es mucho! Muchísimo—Ahora Hermione es quién le hablaba.

—Bien, pero no estamos saliendo... Y no pretendo hacerlo.

—Mejor, porque deberías mirarle la cara a tu ex. De hecho, te está mirando—Ron se metió nuevamente y apuntó con su dedo pulgar atrás suyo, a la mesa Slytherin.

Harry enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que Ron estaba diciendo. Draco se había dado vuelta para verlo. No se le veía feliz, ni se burlaba de él como solía hacerlo en su intento de disimular, no. Malfoy tenía el ceño fruncido, se le veía muy tenso y podía notar que en la mesa de los Slytherin definitivamente no había un buen ambiente. Aunque eso si, Pansy Parkinson cuchicheaba con otra chica y miraba de reojo a Draco y luego a Harry.

El pelinegro quedó hecho de hielo, no quería ni moverse. Por un momento pensó en todo lo que le estaría pasando a Draco y quería tirarse de la última torre del castillo. No debe ser muy agradable ser reemplazado así de fácil y en tan poco tiempo, hasta cierto punto le dió lástima y quiso ir a explicarle.

Pero aquellas ganas desaparecieron al ver que una ave de papel aterrizó frente a él con mucha delicadeza. Él, desesperado, la abrió y se encontró con una letra que no conocía. No era de Draco pues lo estaba mirando y sus amigos estaban a su lado, así que dio por hecho que venía de Cedric. El papel tenía escrito:

"Perdóname Harry, no creí que esto se saldría de control. Quiero que sepas que no dije ni inventé nada, cuando ayer llegué a la sala común me enteré de todo y ya era demasiado tarde. A mi también me empezaron a molestar.

Espero que no te traiga problemas con ya sabes quién, de todas formas no debería importarle, ¿No crees? No lo mires ni contestes sus provocaciones, solo es el despecho.

¿Qué te parece si nos vemos más tarde y lo hablamos?"

Harry, como un idiota, sonrió inconscientemente. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué. ¿Qué es lo que le ponía tan feliz de todo eso, además de la invitación a pasar tiempo juntos? No lo sabía, pero su corazón latía muy alegre y emocionado. Le hacía sentir bien y eso es lo que quería, sentirse bien.

Alzó la cabeza, recordando quién lo miraba y lo divisó por última vez. Malfoy estaba algo colorado y no podía definir que es lo que trataba de conseguir el rubio mirándolo de esa forma. Pero lo único contundente y real era que estaba echando humo por las orejas de la rabia que tenía. De hecho, con furia vio como escribió algo en un papel pero la imágen se vio interrumpida por el paso de la gente. Ya tenían que ingresar a clases.

No le dio importancia, ya está hecho. Además, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía pena si él rompió su corazón? Debía hacerle caso a Cedric, después de todo él tenía razón, Malfoy es un idiota.

Junto sus amigos abandonó el comedor y fueron a sus respectivas clases. Harry no podía esperar tanto, las clases se tornan tan aburridas cuando él anhela algo. Sin embargo, se hallaba feliz. Hoy vería al Hufflepuff nuevamente.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Los días pasaron y el tiempo corría. Y lo hacían tanto que ya era una costumbre para el Gryffindor pasarse las tardes junto al Hufflepuff luego de clases.

Hacían muchas cosas, el entretenimiento era variado. Normalmente comían juntos, hacían picnic. Eso le agradaba a ambos pero también, solían montar en escobas y dar paseos mientras charlaban o hacían carreras que terminaban en el suelo, revolcados. Desde luego, uno de los lugares que visitaban juntos era el lago y cuando tenían un tiempito extra antes de entrar a clases, charlaban, si es que se encontraban por el pasillo.

Todo aquello podía reavivar aún más los rumores que, por cierto, no habían cesado como ellos dos esperaban. Sin embargo, ya no resultaba molesto. Actualmente era soportable para ambos e incluso, hasta jugaban con eso. En el desayuno solían enviarse aves de papel con lindos mensajes cosa que a las fanáticas de la "pareja"—porque no lo eran— les volvían locas.

Todo era tierno y hermoso, maravilloso e increíble. Increíblemente dulce, o eso pensaba Harry que ya casi estaba dejando de lado su antigua relación, sus tristezas y todo lo que le afligía gracias a la compañía de Cedric y su sola presencia y personalidad.

Se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Estaba alegre, él sentía que podía con todo. Pero aún más contento estaba porque se encontraría con Cedric a las afueras del castillo. De hecho, ya estaba cruzando las enormes puertas por donde salía muchas veces para ver a Hagrid junto sus amigos.

Cuando ya por fin estaba afuera, se dirigió al lago porque según recuerda, ahí es donde Cedric le dijo que se encontraran. Así que caminó varios minutos hasta reconocer el lugar, su vegetación y la figura de Cedric. Más alta que él, con su túnica negra y amarilla, aquel peinado tan perfecto al igual que su cuerpo y todo su ser y su rostro, su precioso rostro.

Harry llegó, se saludaron. Diggory había adquirido aquella costumbre de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hacía ruborizar mucho al menor. Y luego, salieron a caminar por los alrededores del Castillo. Aunque, no sabía muy bien que es lo que harían esa vez.

Por lo general Cedric solía recomendarle alguna actividad para hacer juntos o traía un plan, pero esta vez solo le indicó que caminaran porque necesitaba decirle algo. Y Harry, por supuesto, fue obediente.

Rodearon el castillo, dieron pasos por la verde pastura hasta que se encontraron en una parte donde el enorme edificio hacía muchísima sombra.

Y ahí permanecieron. Donde al parecer, solo podían encontrarse animales y escuchar el canto de las aves.

—No es el mejor lugar del mundo para lo que yo haré pero, por lo general no hay gente así que es lo suficientemente privado—Dijo el Hufflepuff mientras dejaba de darle la espalda al Gryffindor y se volteaba a verlo, frente a frente.

—¿Está... Bien?—Emitió el menor con muchísima curiosidad y dudad.

Sin embargo, nunca en su vida creyó que escucharía todo lo que el mayor tenía para decirle.

—Sé que es corto el tiempo, pasaron algunas semanas como mucho. Y sé que, es probable que en tu corazón aún este él. Pero, ésto no puedo evitarlo, Harry. Sin siquiera pensarlo y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me encontraba pensando en tí cuando despertaba, durante clases, en las comidas, sentado en la sala común o incluso, antes de dormir. En mi mente solo estás tú, dando vueltas, con tu hermosa personalidad y tus preciosos ojos verdes...

Harry, con todo ese discurso, se había quedado mudo.

—No te pido que seas mi pareja, tampoco que lo olvides de un día para el otro. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y lo que sientas. Tampoco puedo decir a ciencia cierta si te amo o no, o sea, si quiero estar una vida entera contigo algo pero algo dentro de mi corazón cambiaste y siento una necesidad enorme de estar junto a tí. Te quiero Harry, más de la cuenta ¿Me permitirías...?

De repente, sintió las manos de Cedric alrededor de su rostro. Eran cálidas y muy suaves, le agradaba ese tacto. Luego, empezó a sentir más cerca el rostro de él, con sus facciones tan perfectas. La respiración del contrario chocaba contra sus labios. Y antes de que sucediera lo obvio, observó esos hermosos ojos plata que le derretían. Pero sin quererlo, trajo la imágen de Draco a su mente.

Increíble, ¿No? Hasta en su imaginación Malfoy podía arruinarle momentos así. Parpadeó varias veces para que desaparezca. Aunque por más que lo hacía, el sentimiento permanecía así.

Y se dio cuenta de que la verdad era que no estaba arruinando nada. Era Harry quién no podía aceptar aún lo sucedido y que, por más salidas que haya tenido con Cedric, no podía olvidarlo. No quería, más bien. Y lo anhelaba, lo quería de vuelta de alguna forma así pensara que es un estúpido, así este mal por la forma en la que lo hirió.

Entonces, cerró sus ojos y siguió plasmando la imágen de Draco ante la de Diggory. Con ambos brazos se aferró a la espalda del mayor y esperó a que sus labios se tocaran con los otros. Aunque, lentamente sintió como la respiración se alejó y finalmente, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que no había sucedido nada.

De repente, el Hufflepuff se separó de una forma casi violenta, el Gryffindor quedó confundido y hasta desconcertado. Hasta que luego siguió la vista de Cedric, donde se enfocaba y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Pansy Parkinson los había visto junto a sus amigas y se cubría la boca con las manos, asombrada. El grupo de chicas salió corriendo inmediatamente, abandonando el extraño ambiente. Aunque no significaba nada bueno.

Y lo único que pudo pensar Harry es en lo que sucedería mañana. Le estresaba el simple hecho de saber que el desayuno sería insoportable.


	4. Chapter 4

En los pasillos del castillo se escuchaban estruendos, para la desgracia de algunos, desde muy temprano y no era por un motivo sin importancia.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz, con unos pisotones que hasta en el despacho de Dumbledore podrían escucharse. Empujaba a cualquier alumno que se encontrara en el medio y si era necesario, utilizaba cualquier hechizo. Ya no le importaba nada. Todo con tal de llegar a su meta: ingresar a la torre Gryffindor.

Estaba cegado por la furia y los celos. Nunca se comportaba así, no es lo que le enseñaron. Él tenía clase, era diferente a los demás, pero cuando escuchó esa simple oración salir de la boca de Pansy, los sentimientos dominaron toda su mente. Y fue ahí que decidió enfrentarlo aunque hubiera que romper varias reglas y pasar por varios castigos.

"Cedric se besó con Harry".

¿Es en serio? Realmente Draco Malfoy no podía creerlo. Cada vez que las palabras volvían a aparecer por su cabeza, sentía como la sangre le hervía y nuevamente, arremetía contra todos sin ninguna gota de cargo de consciencia.

No podía creer que la pieza más importante de su vida había sido robada. Él, iluso, creyó que con el tiempo las cosas entre él y Harry se arreglarían, incluso, volverían. Pero la cachetada que le pegó la situación de los rumores lo dejó mal. Muy mal.

Lo último que hizo, antes de llegar al retrato de Sir Cadogan, fue empujar a un grupo de chicos que estaban en el medio, estorbando. Es que, ¿Qué necesidad tenían? Todos tenían que ir a desayunar. No tenían que estar ahí.

Se puso al frente del cuadro y recitó la contraseña con las últimas gotas de paciencia que tenía. Se la sabía porque antes iba varias veces a ver a Harry. Por supuesto, a escondidas. Cuando el retrato le dio el paso, volvió a caminar con ese enojo y arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y apenas logró divisar a Ron y Hermione, fue junto a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Potter?—Fue la primera pregunta que hizo. Sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, se podía notar bastante la malicia y los celos en ellas.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—Fue la contestación de Ron Weasley, que le hizo frente empuñando su varita y dejó a Hermione detrás de él.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley! Dime dónde está Potter y más vale que no me des excusas pobres porque para pobres, te tenemos a ti, ¿No crees?—Draco había alzado su voz y por supuesto, se puso a la misma altura que Ron, empuñando su varita. El pelirrojo estaba que estallaba en ira, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por ese mismo motivo y antes de iniciar una pelea, Hermione se metió.

—¡Basta, ambos! Yo no vi a Harry, pero seguro está en el cuarto de chicos. Lo estábamos esperando—Hermione trató de apaciguar a los dos, calmar las aguas.

—Estaba hablando con Weasley, Granger. No con la sangre sucia. Pero debo admitir que fuiste de gran ayuda a diferencia de éste patético. En fin, si dicen algo yo mismo me encargaré de cobrarlo—Entonces, Draco abandonó la conversación empujando a Ron antes de irse y se dirigió derechito a la escalera.

La subió con varias prisas y se encaminó a toda velocidad hasta la habitación donde solía descansar todos los años Harry. Y sin siquiera tocar la puerta o preguntar, ingresó.

Lo primero que vio fueron las camas, todas organizadas y ubicadas en sus respectivos lugares, en filas paralelas. Eran hermosas camas con dosel tan características de Gryffindor por sus colores. De hecho, todo el ambiente era así, tan cálido, tan... Gryffindor. Después de todo estaba en su torre. Luego, vio las pertenencias y algunas prendas de los estudiantes que residían ahí y la ventana que, por ella pasaba una luz bastante intensa, que encandilaba.

No le importó mucho de todas formas, no era el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Buscó con la mirada a Potter y lo encontró en su cama, sentado, colocándose unos zapatos. Pero también, encontró a Neville buscando a su sapo Trevor. Decidió alzar la voz para que se percaten de su presencia.

—Longbottom, te agradecería bastante si te retiras—Pronunció Malfoy lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado—. A no ser que quieras hacerlo de otra manera, aunque no te lo recomiendo.

Neville se dio vuelta luego de hallar a su sapo y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para irse, asustado. En el trayecto, Harry Potter se puso pálido y más cuando lo vio ahí, parado frente a la entrada, completamente solos. 

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? En serio, no te parece suficiente todo...—Empezó a decir Harry mientras se reincorporaba para ahora sentarse y ver fijamente a Draco. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la voz amarga y ponzoñosa del rubio.

—No digas nada, Potter. Quiero hablar yo primero.

Entonces, el pelinegro cerró la boca pero nunca dejó de estar alerta. Porque siendo sinceros, ¿Es una buena señal que aparezca tu ex en la torre de un casa que no le corresponde? Por supuesto que no. Incluso, buscó en su bolsillo la varita. Cosa que Malfoy no pasó por alto.

—No seas patético, Potter. No voy a atacarte, sin embargo me vas a escuchar.

Harry calló. Dándole la palabra a Draco.

—Tú... No sé que pensabas. Sinceramente, no sé que es lo que estabas planeando pero si estabas tratando de humillarme frente a todos con ese, fingiendo ser una pareja feliz e ideal, está bien. Lo lograste, Potter—El rubio comenzó a aplaudir de forma exagerada, denotando su sarcasmo mientras se acercaba cautelosamente hasta el de ojos verdes, quedando al frente y a una corta distancia—. Lo lograste... Me pusiste patas arriba. Por más extraño que suene, por fin pude arrepentirme de algo. Sufrí bastante al ver como te enviaba mensajitos, al enterarme todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, saber que era tu consuelo, que realmente te merecía. Lo sufrí. Pero... Lo que dijo Pansy. Simplemente no puedo permitirlo.

—...—Harry estaba estupefacto y mudo. Si no le creía a Cedric lo que dijo, a Draco muchísimo menos así que le costó hablar—. Draco, mejor ve y descansa o lo que sea, estás diciendo locuras...

Entonces, sin esperarlo, una de las manos del rubio sostuvo su rostro. El dedo índice y el pulgar apretaban sus mejillas. Volvió a callar.

—Tus labios...—Ahora el pulgar de Malfoy pasaba por el labio inferior de Harry. Éste quedó estupefacto ante esa acción y más cuando al ver sus ojos plateados, notó ese tinte desesperado— ¿Realmente lo amas más que a mí y por eso lo hiciste o fue un maldito plan para desestabilizarme? Dímelo.

—¿Realmente piensas que esto sólo lo arme para hacerte sufrir por la horrible persona que fuiste? Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera tenía previsto cruzarme a Cedric, él solo apareció por los pasillos... No es un plan Malfoy, solo pasó.

Entonces, como si Draco ya no fuera lo suficientemente blanco, palideció. Y comenzó a demostrar amargura y tristeza con sus facciones. Dejó de tocar la boca del contrario, pero no se alejó de Harry por más culpa que tenga.

—Entonces si lo amas, lo hiciste...

—No sé a qué te refieres con que lo hice, insisto. Sólo sé que nada fue un plan.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! Harry, lo dice todo el mundo, ¡Se besaron! De hecho, lo hiciste ¿Y no sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo? Eres un idiota, pero más idiota soy yo. Todo este tiempo creí que podríamos arreglarnos, que era cuestión de tiempo pero ahí vas tú y me dejas hecho un desastre. Y desde lo profundo de mi corazón quise pensar que solo era tu resentimiento y que todo esto era un juego para yo redimirme ¡pero no! Vengo aquí a enterarme de otra cosa y seguir humillándome más y más. ¿Sabés qué? Mejor me voy, fue un terrible error venir aquí—Malfoy había estallado de rabia contra Potter quién quedó bastante aturdido al procesar todo lo que sucedía y lo que le estaba diciendo. Luego, el más alto, decidido a irse. Se dio vuelta y empezó a dar pasos furiosos como antes. Aunque, unas palabras de Harry lo detuvieron.

—Draco, yo no sé que te dijeron pero nunca besé a Cedric.

El rubio al oir esas palabras, volvió a su posición original, estar frente a Harry. Aunque con algo de distancia.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Escuché bien?

—Si, Draco. Si viniste aquí por ese rumor pues, es solamente eso, un rumor. ¿Quién te dijo eso?—El pelinegro quería reír, ésto ya se había tornado patético y hasta cierto punto, ridículo.

—...—El rubio calló por unos minutos, luego habló—Pansy llegó a la sala común y de inmediato me enteré. Así que me decidí a enfrentarte.

—Vaya... No creí que hasta la misma Pansy estaba siguiendo ese romance inventando por las masas... En fin, no lo besé. Pansy vio mal el escenario. Y si te sirve para calmar tu ataque de histeria y celos, cuando quiso besarme inconscientemente te traje en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si lo hubiera besado, hubiera sido porque quería besarte a ti. Aunque no tiene caso hablarlo y no es el punto. Eso que escuchaste es una mentira así que puedes irte antes de que nos castiguen.

Sin embargo, Draco no obedecía a nadie y al saborear aquellas palabras, menos ganas de retirarse tenía. Así que volvió a acercarse cautelosamente hasta Harry y se quedó ahí, al frente.

Se produjo un silencio incomodó, no era muy soportable pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir algo en concreto. El pelinegro, con la intención de acabar todo rápidamente, se levantó e intentó avanzar pero los brazos de Draco fueron más rápidos, así que lo tomó de ambas muñecas, quedando frente a frente, sin mucha distancia entre ambos.

—Eso a la vez, quiere decir que aún sientes algo por mí, ¿O me equivoco?—El rostro de Malfoy estaba muy cerca y aquello descolocaba a Potter y más precisamente por la respuesta que tenía que dar.

—Obviamente, ¿No crees? Digo, el primer amor, dicen que es así, nunca lo dejas y tampoco quieres. Pero no voy a intentar nada más. Ya te dije, no tiene caso hablarlo. Lo hecho ya está hecho.

—¿Y por qué? Tú, hace unos minutos, dijiste con seguridad que yo estaba histérico y celoso, ¿Por qué no tiene caso hablarlo, cuándo estoy demostrando de la forma más pura que aún te amo?

Draco Malfoy había comenzado lentamente a darle besos castos en la mejilla a Harry Potter mientras que, aún sosteniendo las muñecas del pelinegro, las apoyó contra su pecho. Y luego las soltó para dirigir las manos a la cintura de Harry.

Potter no emitió respuesta alguna. De hecho, tenía las hormonas a full por tanta cercanía y eso no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Además, su corazón estaba desesperado. Desde hace tiempo necesitaba alimentarse de las caricias y las palabras de amor provenientes de Draco. Y todo aquello, tan de repente, no le provocaba nada más que ganas de besarlo porque realmente era él, no un producto de su mente. Entonces, mientras escuchaba la voz melosa del rubio, miraba sus labios y se contenía, tragando saliva.

—Potter, si me das una oportunidad, quiero intentarlo nuevamente. Después de todo, tres años signfica mucho, ¿No crees?

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo intentes?

— No sé, demuéstralo.

Entonces, mientras Draco pasaba sus manos por debajo de la túnica, fue plantando lentamente sus labios en los de Harry. Este sintió como acariciaba su cintura y estaba yendo en dirección a su trasero, más no le molestó aquel roce. De hecho, él sin ningún cuidado, había rodeado el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos para así, intensificar el beso.

Una sensación eléctrica debajo del vientre comenzaba a aparecer, extendiéndose en todo su cuerpo. El solo tacto de los labios de Malfoy lo ponía así, completamente desesperado y ansioso, con ganas de más y más. Los movimientos de su boca lo delataban, haciendo que se forme una sonrisa en la boca del rubio. Este hizo serpentear su lengua dentro de la boca de Harry para mezclarlas de la forma más sucia y necesitada posible porque, después de todo, ambos se habían extrañado.

Debido a la falta de aire, ambos se separaron. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no parecía querer soltar a Harry Potter. Lo había envuelto en un abrazo cálido, teniendo en cuenta como solía ser él.

—Te extrañé—Manifestó el pelinegro.

—Yo también—Le contestó el rubio.

—Deberíamos ir a desayunar, ¿no te parece?

—Con gusto.

═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════

Pasaron varios meses desde que la relación entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se había restaurado. De hecho, las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Al menos ya no peleaban seguido y Draco no solía ser tan hostil como antes así que, para Harry todo era perfecto.

Aunque desde ese entonces, nunca más se cruzó con el Hufflepuff. Y le entristecía bastante, después de todo había sido una persona demasiado importante para él. Pero no tenía ningún momento para ir a hablarle, hasta sospechaba de que su novio tenía que ver en esto.

Había terminado de desayunar y estaba con su grupo de amigos: Ron y Hermione que aún no acababan. Como de costumbre, Ron comía más de la cuenta y Hermione leía El profeta mientras se llevaba algo de comida a la boca.

—Así que volvieron—Ron pronunció después de tragarse todo lo que se había metido a la boca—. Sólo espero que no vuelva a ser un idiota. Sinceramente, prefería a Cedric.

—Espero que Draco no te oiga—Dijo Hermione, abandonando su lectura de siempre—. Te va a aniquilar.

—A estas alturas me importa muy poco. Hasta lo deseo.

—Bueno, bueno. Está bien—Harry se había metido para acabar con una posible discusión entre ambos—. No se preocupen, no creo que haga algo pero no le den donde más le duele.

—Está bien—Respondió Ron de mala gana.

Cuando al fin acabaron, los tres se levantaron para iniciar un día de clases como todos los demás días. Aunque Harry los abandonó muy pronto ya que Draco lo intentaba alcanzar.

Al ir juntos, ambos se tomaron las manos. Harry de alguna forma se sentía tímido por las miradas que se cruzaba en el pasillo. Eso si, su novio las repelía con una mala cara, como si los sentenciara a muerte.

Todo parecía ir bien. Ese día parecía que iba a ir de lo más bien hasta que pararon en seco ya que, Cedric Diggory se puso en frente de Draco Malfoy.

—Cedric—Dijo Harry al verlo. Se le había comenzado a revolver el estómago por semejante situación.

—Hola, Harry—Contestó Cedric brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Aquello hizo sentir aún peor al pelinegro m

—¿Éste es Diggory?—Preguntó Draco de forma despectiva.

—Como lo vez—Contestó el mayor de los tres.

—¿Qué quieres interponiéndote en mi camino?—Nuevamente habló Malfoy, preparando sus ponzoñosas palabras para la conversación.

—Veo que pudiste arreglar tus problemas con éste, Harry. Me alegra muchísimo que estés feliz nuevamente, verte triste es algo difícil de ver. Sin embargo, vengo a dejarle en claro a tu pareja que tenga mucho cuidado.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Harry aguantando las náuseas en su interior.

—Porque la próxima, si no te cuida, no serán rumores, será real.

Entonces, en ese momento, Cedric abandonó el lugar y siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta, aquellos tres habían acaparado la atención de todos, pero luego desaparecieron bastante rápido ya que no hubo peleas, ni duelos, ni nada parecido.

Continuó caminando con Draco quién ahora parecía querer matar a alguien. Lo bueno y lo que cambió fue que en ningún momento se molestó con él y al contrario, Malfoy mostró dulce.

No, Harry Potter pensó que no era necesario mencionar el tema. Ya está, es el pasado. Porque todo quedaría en rumores. Nada pasaría a ser real nuevamente. Porqué como dijo le dijo a Draco hace unos meses atrás, todo eran rumores, nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Al igual que el primer One-Shot que subí, este es mi primer fanfic Drarry. De hecho, con este me metí al fandom xD  
> Traté de que encaje masomenos en el tercer año en Hogwarts, pero creo que tiene varias incoherencias y agujeros. Sin embargo como no es cannonico no creo que importe de todo.  
> En fin, quién encuentre esto como en wattpad, espero que les guste :3 -Inserte corazones aquí-


End file.
